Flowers and Marmalade
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: On one fine Flower Festival, nothing can go right for Aaron.  Meanwhile, Sera and Serena reminisce about good memories.  AaronxSeraxSerena.


Here is my first Rune Factory fic. Please be gentle.

The main pairing (if it can be called that) is Aaron/Sera/Serena. Before anyone asks, yes, the twins will be "sharing" Aaron. Don't like it, don't read it. It also has some VERY minor mentions of Kyle/Dorothy, Rosalind/Roy, Roy/Cammy, Jake/Cecilia and Mana/Barrett.

I don't own Rune Factory. Marvelous Interactive and Natsume do.

* * *

It was a bright and cheerful Spring day. Everyone was rejoicing in the streets, for it was the glorious Flower Festival, a time for romance and happiness. Flowers and trees would be blooming, the sun would be shining, and everybody would be having a great time.

...Or rather, it would be in a few hours. Aaron woke up early that morning to make a presents for his girlfriends. That's right-girlfriend_s_. With a 's' on the end.

You see, he was dating twins, Sera and Serena, who liked to share everything. Not all twins are near-mirror images of each other, but these two were. They both had a massive crush on Aaron, so they decided to "share" him. He had a crush on both of them as well, so it all worked out nicely.

This was a secret to most of the village, however, because obviously it wouldn't go over well. The only people who knew were his mom, Dorothy, her friends Julia and Rosalind (She happened to be the twins' mother, but she found their "sharing" to be rather cute. She wouldn't tell their father yet, though), and his Aunt Cammy. She acted somewhat like an older sister to him whenever she wasn't busy hanging out with her boyfriend, Roy, who also knew.

Anyways, Aaron got up early to make some of their favorite food as a present: marmalade. His luck turned sour, however, when he discovered that his refrigerator was void of any oranges. He facepalmed and cursed his bad luck, and he knew that what he had to do was going to be a massive pain: get over to Blessia Island, pick some oranges, possibly fight off some monsters, run home, and quickly make up some marmalade in time for his date today.

The boy grabbed his Mage's Staff, his Dragonslayer, and his Knight's Shield. He had taken a part-time job at Tanya's blacksmith shop after he had beaten Fiersome last year. It made him some money, and he was a natural at making weapons. It was better than farming with his dad, which he was okay at, but it wasn't something he liked. He had made his weapons himself, however, and they suited him rather well.

After writing a note for his mom and dad, who were asleep, he ran out into the black morning.

* * *

At sunrise, it seemed like the whole town became alive. Light-sensitive flowers bloomed, and people started coming out of the buildings.

This was no different for the town hospital. Natalie kicked the other occupants out so she and her drinking buddies could have a place to get drunk in peace.

Ray and Rosalind went off towards Kyle's farm. Dorothy and Rosalind decided to have a double date this year, as they hadn't been able to spend as much time together recently due to Dorothy's job as a nurse. While Rosalind did live in the hospital, you can't really hang out with someone when they are working.

Alicia decided that she was going to hang out with Mana and Cecilia. Mana was busy balancing life teaching and raising her son Lionel with her husband Barrett. Cecilia was busy with her job as a maid and her family. All three needed to take a break, so they decided to get together again.

This left Sera and Serena. They made it a point to leave last so they wouldn't attract attention. Smiling to themselves, they excitedly ran towards the school.

* * *

"It's too early in the morning for this!"

Aaron's day was literally a giant headache so far. First, he had tripped and dropped his weapons overboard when he was trying to get into the boat, which he blamed on the darkness. Then, as he jumped in the water to retrieve them, it took forever to find his gear on the bottom of the shore. After that, he remembered as he started to leave the dock that he didn't have breakfast, and he just knew that he was going to suffer for it.

Now, as he was moving closer and closer to his destination, that headache was getting worse.

Apparently, every monster decided that it would be fun to swarm him at the same time and delay him as much as possible.

After fighting through a large horde of Goblin Pirates, he finally got to the Dense Overgrowth area. He ran up to the orange tree, and he picked some oranges, but he let out a loud groan when he realized that he didn't have enough. That meant a trip across the island through more monster-infested territory.

To top things off, two trolls came up behind him and attempted to attack him. He noticed them in time, and he quickly finished them off with Water Laser, but he felt weak and low on RP.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

It was about nine o'clock now. The festival was in full swing, and couples were everywhere.

Sera and Serena, however, had just got to the sakura tree in front of the school. Aaron said that he would meet them there at roughly this time, so they were a little agitated at his absence. Nevertheless, they decided to wait.

Soon, however, they got bored, and they needed something to pass the time, so Sera started a conversation.

"Hey Serena."

"Yes Sera."

"Dating Aaron sure has been fun, hasn't it?"

"Yep! It's been great!"

"Remember how it all started?"

"Duh! I wouldn't be able to forget if I tried!"

* * *

_Just after the return of Kyle, Aaron had started his job as an apprentice blacksmith. Everyday after school, he would go to work, and when he finished, he would go hang out with Sera and Serena. Since he had met them at the start of school, they had become really, really close friends._

_Eventually, the two started to get a crush on him, but they didn't tell each other or anyone else. That is, until they caught each other blushing when he complimented them for something or another._

_That night, when they got home, they both confessed to each other that they had a crush on him. Initially, they were angry at each other as any sibling in the same predicament would be. However, after much talking, they decided that sharing him wouldn't be bad. They shared everything anyways, so this wouldn't be much different._

_The twins then hatched a plan to tell him. They also decided that he would either take both of them or neither of them._

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Blessia Island, Aaron was just getting back to the boat. He had enough oranges finally, but at the cost of several cuts and other injuries. This was just not his day.

As he pushed the boat off of the dock, he laid back in his vessel, and he took a nap. His dreams were filled with his two ever-happy lovers.

* * *

"So Sera, do you remember what happened next?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

_The next day, the twins waited patiently for Aaron to get off work. Occasionally, they would sneak looks into the windows of the blacksmith shop. They "oohed" and "ahhed" over the boy, who had taken off his shirt to work next to the blazing forge, and they noted his body. He wasn't especially muscular, but he was very lean and toned due to all of the training he had in fighting and forging weapons._

_As the time to start the plan drew near, they escaped to the normal meetup point: the school. Aaron didn't like the idea of meeting up there at first, as it was a pain to go to school, then to work, and back to the school, but he eventually got used to the idea._

_The two girls beat him there, and they waited around at the benches for about fifteen minutes. Finally he arrived._

"_Hey! I'm here!"_

_Each girl grabbed one of his arms, and they started to drag him to a better location. He obviously didn't know what was going on._

"_What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"_

_They snickered, but they didn't tell him. He eventually stopped struggling, and it made their jobs easier._

_Soon, they got to their intended location: the dock. They set him down at the end of the pier, and the girls stood in front of him, blocking his exit. Sera spoke first._

"_We have something important to tell you."_

_Serena, in true identical twin-fashion, continued for her._

"_But we want you to listen to everything we have to say."_

"_Then you can ask questions afterwards. Got it?"_

_He nodded. The two girls took a big breath in order to strengthen their resolve. Sera decided to speak first again._

"_Aaron...um...I like you."_

_He started to open his mouth, but she cut him off._

"_I like you...more than a friend."_

_It was like a blow to the head. He couldn't believe his ears. Unfortunately, she wasn't done._

"_That's not all."_

"_W-what else is there?"_

_Serena decided to speak up now._

"_I like you too...as more than a friend."_

_That was the last straw. Like a true knockout punch, Aaron fell backwards, out cold. Too bad there was nothing for him to stop his fall, for he fell straight into the water._

"_AARON!"_

* * *

As Aaron snuck through town, he was cursing his bad timing. It was about one o'clock, and he was most definitely late by this point.

As he neared the schoolyard, he noticed his two girlfriends sitting around near the tree waiting for him. Knowing full-well that it would be awful if he was caught before he could finish his mission, he quietly got by them and into the school. Luckily, no one else was around, so he wasn't detected.

Aaron ran to the kitchen portion of the Workshop, and he got started.

* * *

"That was pretty funny."

"We didn't think so at the time! I was so worried!"

"The next part was great though."

* * *

_The twins had some difficulties getting him out of the water, but it helped that he woke up and helped himself out of the water. The sheer cold of the sea kicked him awake._

_After a few seconds of coughing, he laid down at the end of the dock. He made sure, though, that he wouldn't fall again._

_His mind, however, was focused on the fact that both of the girls in front of him had just pronounced their affection for him. It was very surreal, considering his crush on both of them._

_It had been going on for quite a while. He was friends with them at first, but it grew into more as time went on. It was always a difficult dilemma, though, to decide which one he liked better. He could never decide._

"_Um...thanks for helping me out of the water, guys."_

"_No problem! We didn't want you to drown, but you need to be more careful!"_

_He smiled guiltily, and he nodded._

"_So...you two both have crushes on me?"_

_The two nodded slowly, as if it were a trap._

"_That's funny."_

_They got angry._

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"_

_He cowered in fear._

"_I didn't mean it like that! It's just a huge coincidence, that's all!"_

_The girls settled down a bit. Sera sat next to him._

"_What coincidence?"_

"_I have a crush on you guys too."_

_The girls smiled, and they both tackled him in a hug. He almost fell in the water again, but he pushed himself away from the edge at the last second._

"_The only problem is that I don't know which one of you I want to ask out on a date."_

_The two girls stiffened, and they sat up. Serena began to speak._

"_When we decided to tell you, we also agreed that we wanted to...share you."_

"_Um...come again?"_

_Sera sat back next to him._

"_We share everything, and since we both have a crush on you, we wanted to both date you at the same time."_

"_Like...me having two girlfriends?"_

_They nodded._

_Aaron thought about it. He **did **have a crush on them, and this worked out very well for all three of them, but he knew that the town wouldn't except it. More than that, however, was the threat of their parents not excepting...this._

"_What about the town? What about our parents? They probably won't like it."_

_The sisters looked at each other. Neither had thought about that, but he was right. However, they liked him too much to try._

"_We know that it's not going to go over well."_

_"And we know that our parents will hate the idea, and they might even punish us for it."_

"_But...we are willing to try."_

"_That is, if you will."_

"_Will you go out with us? Both of us?"_

_They then gave him the most convincing puppydog eyes that they could muster. He might have been able to handle one of them, but not two._

"_Ok. I accept."_

"_YAY!"_

_The two then tackled him again. However, he wasn't ready for that this time, and they all ended up in the water._

* * *

"I'm glad that we're dating him now."

"Me too. Speaking of which, where is he? He's **really** late."

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

As if by a force of nature, or some great coincidence, the boy in question ran over to them at that very moment.

"I was going to make you guys gifts, but I didn't realize until this morning that I ran out of ingredients that I needed."

At this, he handed the two girls each a gift-wrapped present. They smiled, and they took off the wrappings to discover that they had each gotten their own jar of marmalade.

"Yay! Marmalade!"

"I know! I love it!"

The two girls then hugged him, almost knocking him down. He realized that he should have been used to that by then, but he didn't care.

"Now, let's sit back and enjoy the flowers."

The three relaxed and sat down on the bench in front of the cherry tree. It's blossoms were amazing to behold, even if they did observe them year after year.

The twins sat on either side of him, snuggling into his arms. It was very peaceful.

* * *

There you go. Please review!


End file.
